


Hope Dwindled to Nothing

by Story_Spinner144



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Spinner144/pseuds/Story_Spinner144
Summary: Inspiration from listening to Ruelle.





	

Orange and red sparks filled her vision. Smoke rose and clouded the sky. The red flicks of flames inched closer to her. She could feel the heat of the fire. Bodies ran in chaos. Confusion filled her senses. She couldn't detect anything but chaos. The dancing heat called to her. One name repeated in her head. She scrambled for her voice in panic. Finally the name tore from her throat. She looked around wildly, but there was no where to go. Her calls were unanswered. Her hope dwindled to nothing. But she was happy, happy that he wasn't there and that he would live. As searing pain wrapped around her, her thoughts were consumed only of him. With him in her mind, she let the pass go peacefully. She couldn't have thought of a better way to go... with her first love in her mind, it was like he was right there with her.


End file.
